love you forever!
by Damon-Salvatore's-Baby-Girl
Summary: what if Bella accepted edwards proposal in new moon
1. Chapter 1

Bpov

As I walked into the living room at the Cullen's I was getting pretty mad at Edward I mean the volturi had already said I needed to be changed into a vampire and all the Cullens except Rosalie and of course Edward had voted for my change. What I didn't get was why _they _didn't want me to get changed. Why Edward refused that I knew but he was going to live forever so that's what I needed to do so that after I died (hopefully I never did) he would not have to go to the volturi and hurt his family, I could NOT let that happen. Then I saw him sitting on the couch with his head in his hands I felt my resolve just melt, like it was never there.

"Edward" I whispered knowing he could hear me

"Yes Bella" he replied but I could hear the agony in his voice.

"Why don't you want me Edward? All I want is forever…with you." I knew that was horrible but I needed to know. At that he got up quickly and ran to me he looked me in the eyes and I could see so much pain in them

"Is that what you think Bella?" he whispered his voice pained as he wrapped his arms around me. I started crying.

"Why else would you not change me? Edward this is the one thing I want, and yes I know Carlisle said he would change me but do you know who I really want to change me?" I asked sniffling.

"No Bella please tell me I always want to know what you're thinking, I always want to know what you want YOU are my first priority!!"

I took a deep breath "I kinda wanted you to change me" I whimpered pathetically

"Ah my Bella is that what all the tears are about?" Edward sighed. I was silent.

"Bella never be ashamed or nervous, I always want to know how you feel. Tell you what if you give me two years I will change you." I was shocked TWO YEARS wow I was already eighteen there was no way I was going anywhere near twenty!!

"No dice, Edward you are seventeen I am not going anywhere near twenty years old"

Bella it doesn't matter how old you are I will always want you!"

"Edward please don't make me wait two whole years."

"Okay how about this, forget all time limits all you have to do is marry me"

"Okay what's the catch?"

"Bella I'm being completely serious."

"But I'm only eighteen"

"Well I'm one hundred and eight it's about time I settle down."

"So no more time limits I just marry you?"

"yes that's all" then he got down on one knee and pulled out a small velvet box and said "Isabella Marie Swan I promise to love you forever, every single day forever, will you marry me?" he opened the box and there was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. There were so many things I could have said most of them to sappy that he would not believe they came out of my mouth so I just settled for one single word.

"Yes!" I all but screamed as I jumped into his arms he wrapped his arms around me and said

"Thank you, you have no idea what this means to me. It was my mothers ring but if you don't like it we can always go buy another I m----" I cut him off

"No Edward don't you dare buy me another ring this is perfect" the he slid it on my finger where it would stay conceivably for the rest of eternity.

**hey everybody thats my second story all flames will be used to cook jacob and the volturi**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!!!! WAHHH POOR ME I DONT EVEN OWN ANYTHING SIGH : ( BUT I DO HAVE A BOYFRIEND FINALLY YAY!!!!!!!**

As I was about to go to sleep in Edwards arms after a long and stressful day I thought about what had happened. I had saved my one true vampire love from getting killed by the volturi, getting his

family to agree to change ME to a vampire, and have gotten engaged.

"Wow!!" I said

"What?" Edward asked chuckling

"Well when I went to save you I never thought that I would come back engaged!!"

"Well you also thought that I didn't love you so I think that had something to do with it." Edward replied.

"Well I know that I love you and you love me and that when we get married we will spend forever together!!"

"Of course love, and now you need to sleep, you have been up for over 36 hours so sleep." Edward said as he started humming my lullaby.

Soon after I found myself getting closer and closer to sleep I found myself swirling downward into a colorful vivid dream.

In my dream I saw Victoria with her vibrant red hair and blood red eyes craving my death. Her lips curled into a shape of a mixture of a smirk and a snarl. "Why hello Bella why do you look so scared?"

deep taunting voice asked. "Victoria what are you doing here?" "Oh nothing much but to ruin your happiness just like you ruined MINE!!!" Then she turned and as I followed her eyes I saw Edward his

eyes on mine wide with fear as she turned to him " So Edward I have a little question for you….your own life, or your precious little Bella's?" "NO DO WHATEVER YOU WANT TO ME VICTORIA BUT PLEASE

DON'T HURT MY BELLA!!!"

"Well Edward if you insist."

Then she turned her back towards me and I watched in horror while she ripped my one and only love to shreds in a single pile and pulled out a lit mach as she threw it into the pile of the vampire that

I loved. As she started to laugh I screamed NOOOOO EDWARD!!!!!

Then as I woke up screaming my lungs out the first thing I saw was a face I was not expecting.

Hey guys sorry this is all i have for right now but i just got back from miss teen county fair so i didnt get to write much but i did try to get a little done so here it is

**sooo flames will be used to cook jacob and the volturi!!! thanks : )**

**edwardcullenlovesmemore**


	3. Chapter 4

**Hey! I'm back guys! did you miss me? lol okay so this is the next chapter of Love You Forever!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Twilight no matter how much I wish I did!**

**Last time on Love you Forever!**

**Then she turned her back towards me and I watched in horror while she ripped my one and only love to shreds in a single pile and pulled out a lit mach as she threw it into the pile of the vampire that**

**I loved. As she started to laugh I screamed NOOOOO EDWARD!**

**Then as I woke up screaming my lungs out the first thing I saw was a face I was not expecting.**

**"Jasper? What are you doing here?"**

**"Dont worry Bella Edward just went hunting and I needed to talk to you about your birthday."**

**"No dont even think about it because I forgave you when it happened."**

**"Why though Bella it was my fault we left" **

**"No it was Edwards stubborness that made you guys leave Jasper I never blamed you dont even think that!"**

**"Thank you Bella you have always been very forgiving of all of us I think you do so much good for Edward it amazes all of us and I wanted to thank you for helping Alice in Volterra I dont know what I would do if I lost her."**

**"Jasper Alice is my best friend I love her and I would do anything for her as with the rest of your family plus you and Emmett are the brothers I never had and I want to thank you for that."**

**"Bella I cant tell you how much that means to me and I want you to know that you are such a wonderful person not to mention fun to have around."**

**"Thank you Jasper that means a lot to me"**

**"Well I better go Edward is waiting to see you"**

**"Okay thank Jasper" **

**"Welcome Bells"**

**Thats when I knew that was Jaspers way of accepting me into the family, that meant all i had left was Rosalie and that would be easier said that done. As I settled back to sleep I realized the best decition I had ever made was moving to little old rainy Forks Washington!**

**Please Review!**

**AN:Thanks guys for being so patient!**

**just remember flames will be used to cook Jacob and the Volturi!**

**Thanks much!**

**God Bless!**

**Damon-Salvatore's-Baby-Girl!**


	4. sorry another an important

**Hey guys!**

**I will be updating either today or tomorrow but just wanted to let you know all outfits will now be on my profile**

**and Bella has cute outfits and cares about her clothes!**

**Love ya all**

**God Bless **

**Please Read and Review**

**Damon-Salvatore's-Baby-Girl**


	5. Chapter 6

**Love You Forever chapter 3 **

**A/N: Sorry guys but this chapter might be the only one you get for a week cuz im going on vacation for a week with -loveme-more78 to Tennessee but I will try to update ASAP! Thanks on with the story!**

**when I finally woke up for real Edward still was not there so i just decided to get ready and eat a little breakfest. **

**I got dressed in one of my favrite summer dresses and went downstairs, Charlie had already left for work so i quickly ate then decided to put on one of my fave movies Moulin Rouge. **

** the love story between Cristian and Satine never failed to pull tug and of course step on my heartstrings... But that is one reason I absolutly loved this movie. **

** soon though while they were singing Come What May I fell asleep, **

**"bella...bella...BELLA WAKE UP!"**

**"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" **

**"god Alice what do you want?" **

**" come shopping with me" **

**" no" **

**"please" **

**"Ummm Can I talk to bella please" **

**And then i saw someone who I would never thought would be at my doorstep being civil.**

**A/N: okay this was pretty much a filler when I get back there will be a way bigger chapter and please Review! pretty please with Edward on top! **

** All reviewers will get a special sneek peek of the next chapter before anyone else!**

** Thanks and remember **

**I own NOTHING!**

** Love ya all**

** God Bless**

** please Read and Review**

** Damon-Salvatore's-Baby-Girl**


	6. An on beta

Hey guys it's me

I am in desperate need of a Beta!

If anyone wants the job PLEASE feel free to PM me or Email me...

My Email is on my profile

and... Yeah!

Thanks so much

God bless

Please review!

Damon-Salvatore's-Baby-Girl


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys it's me!

okay so I know this is no excuse but I was going through MAJOR writers block and not being able to find a Beta but... I also am really not that much into B/E storys anymore so this really makes me sad but I am putting Love you Forever! up for adoption... but of course there are a couple reqierments...

you must review or message me or email me if you want this story.

you must tell me what your plan is for this story.

anddd well thats about it and... yea but I am going to start a Vampire Academy story soon about Rose and Dimitri! so please read that when its up

Thanks

Love yall

God Bless

and Happy Reading

Damon-Salvatore's-Baby-Girl


End file.
